


i want you, baby

by haroldandlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Daddy Harry, Daddykink, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Top Harry, larrie, larry stylinson - Freeform, louistomlinson - Freeform, this is really hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlou/pseuds/haroldandlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where louis is at some hot guys party and he just kinda gets fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you, baby

Louis gripped the burning J in his hand as he brought it back to his lips for a second drag, his best mate Zayn reaching out for it, and he took it out of Louis' mouth, making Louis stutter as he laughed, thick smoke leaving his mouth.

"Prick." Zayn muttered, putting the drag back to his lips.

Louis just shrugged leaned back against the cold metal of the bleachers they occupy, "Why does Liam stay after school so often?" "He's falling behind in Chemistry, his teacher makes him stay for private lessions every once in awhile." Zayn answered, taking the last drag and stuffing the J onto the tree trunk next to him, then tossing it.

"You better watch out. Maybe he's having an affair." Louis broke into giggles, and it was probably the weed talking, but what can he do?

Zayn punched Louis in the arm, "Shut up, Lou. At least I have a boyfriend, mister player." Louis just shrugged. Yeah, so what? Louis slept around. He had a couple one night stands and ignored their calls afterwards, but who cares? They had to have known it wasn't gonna turn into anything 'special' or into a 'realtionship' or something.

Zayn didn't push him any futher, he knew his best mate did what he did because he was scared of commitment, but he also knew it would take that right lad to change his mind.

Later that night, Louis and Zayn gathered up their friends and headed for what was probably the party of the year. Everyone had been talking about it for months, and everyone who was anyone was going.

Zayn and Liam were going together, obviously, so Louis stayed close with their friend Niall and Tyler. They were great lads and Niall was just a basket of fun, especially when it came to parties.

The house was bouncing and bursting with life when they got there. There was music so loud, they could hear it just pulling up the street in Tyler's car. There was even fireworks being set off in the backyard.

They all went straight for the refreshments table in the kitchen as soon as they got in, and with a yell and a cheer from Zayn and Niall, they all downed their first cup, going back in for seconds immediedately.

Louis ended up wandering the house going from room to room, looking for something or someone to do.

On his way into another room, he brought his cup back to his lips, but it wasn't there long, it landed with a splash on the ground as he came in contact with someone's chest.

"Shit!" He heard a raspy voice say.

He looked up into the bright green eyes of the most gorgeous boy he knew, who also happened to own this house and be the host of this party.

Harry Styles.

Louis gulped, "Harry, I'm so sorry!" Harry just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Louis' wrist, dragging him into the room he was coming from and shutting the door behind them.

From the large bed, and dressers and posters and cute little knickknacks, this had to be Harry's bedroom.

"Can't party lathered in alcohol, can we?" Harry said, a small smile on his face.

"I-I guess not." Louis stammered.

Harry was the only guy Louis could never sleep with. Louis tended to pretend each one night stand guy never existed, but not Harry. Harry was the sweetest guy he'd ever met, so as much as he WANTED to feel those plump pink lips on him and taste his warm liquid, he knew he couldn't.

Harry nodded towards Louis, "Take it off." Louis froze, but when Harry tossed a navy blue tee at him, he understood and removed his soaked shirt.

He looked up to see an unashamed Harry looking at his tanned skin. Louis flushed and put the shirt on quickly.

When Harry removed his own shirt, Louis couldn't help but stare, and he tried to look away to avoid getting caught, but from the smirk on Harry's lips, he knew he didn't look away in time.

"Like what you see?" He asked, putting his shirt on, his long hair bouncing as he pulled it over his head.

Louis gulped, "I-I didn't m-mean it like that." Louis stuttered in a quiet voice.

Harry smiled and closed the distance between them. His hot breathe moistening Louis' skin. "Not so tough without your pals, are you Louis?" Harry growled in Louis' ear. Louis balled his hands into fists and shoved them in Harry's chest, Harry stumbled away, a large smirk on his face.

Louis didn't speak at first, his breath was too ragged, then he sighed, relaxing his hands, "Do you bump into all the guys? Bring them into your room to strip them and make them stutter over you? Make them weak when you get too close?"

Harry smiled, and he stepped closer, "Just the hot ones."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." Louis said between clentched teeth.

"Well, I think you're hot, you're not sure how you feel about that?" Harry chuckled lightly.

Louis didn't answer, but as Harry got closer, he couldn't control the heat in his pants as it tightened his jeans to him.

"H-Harry." Louis whispered, struggling to keep his head pushed to the side as Harry kept getting closer, "We can't do this."

"Why not?" Harry growled, he took Louis' arm and pinned it against the wall above his head, Louis cried out in surprise.

"I know you want it, baby." Harry breathed against Louis' skin, then he brought his lips against Louis' neck, sucking on the skin there, then running his tongue over the sore spots, Louis bit his lip, holding back the moan he knew Harry was waiting for.

"Tell me you want it." Harry growled, running his free hand across Louis' bulge threatening to rip his jeans. "Fuck, Harry. Okay, okay, I want it. I want it bad."

Harry didn't waste a second after Louis begged for him, he wrapped his hands around Louis' plump ass, and lifted him up, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry pushed his lips on Louis', and Louis finally was able to taste what Harry tasted like, the plumpness of his lips, the softness.

He felt Harry's tongue brush across his bottom lip, and Louis brushed by Harry's tongue to enter his own into his mouth. Harry growled at this new taste, and carried Louis from the wall to the large bed in the middle of the room.

He placed Louis on his back and hurried to rid of the shirt he had just put on, Louis copied the movement, Harry's lips were back on Louis' in a second, his hands hurrying to rid Louis of the rest of his unneeded clothes.

"How much do you want it, baby?" Harry purred.

Louis moaned as he kicked off his jeans and felt Harry's hands go under his boxers to wrap his hand around his pulsing heat.

"I want you bad, baby." Harry groaned as Louis dirty talked back to him, and pulled Louis' last article of clothing from his body, and tossed it to the side.

He wasted no time in taking Louis all in, he spit on his hand and ran it over the area he couldn't reach.

Louis' head rolled back and he began to buck his hips towards Harry.

Harry pushed his hand down on Louis' hips as a warning, and Louis stopped quickly, whining quietly.

"Lemme warm you up, baby." Harry said and Louis nodded, sitting up and turning over to his stomach, Harry pushed his head down to rise his plump ass in the air for him.

He immediately ran his finger around Louis' hole, making him whine quietly, then Harry brought his tongue in and rimmed him, enjoying the sound of moaning coming from Louis, "Oh, yes, like that." Louis gripped onto the bed sheets below him as Harry pushed a finger into him while still using his tongue. Then he added two fingers, scissoring him open for him. "Harry, I need you in me." Louis moaned, shoving his face into the sheets.

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry smirked and removed his fingers from Louis, causing him to wimper again.

Harry removed his own pants and boxers, and to his surprise, he felt warm lips on his erection.

He gripped onto Louis' hair, moaning as he took all of him, he felt his head reach the back of Louis' throat. "Fuck, Louis..!" Louis sped up the pace.

Louis wanted to taste Harry for as long as he can remember, he always imagined this moment, and now it was finally here.

"Fuck, Louis. I want to fuck you." Louis popped his lips off and rolled back over on his stomach, "Fuck me hard." Louis purred.

Harry didn't hesitate after Louis said this, he got closer to him, shuffling over on his knees and teased him with the head of his hard shaft, and when Louis groaned and turned his head to look at Harry, he said, "I want you, baby."

Harry pushed his heat into Louis, causing Louis to raise his head up to the sky, moaning loudly, and when he finally turned back to Harry, and muttered, "Move." Harry followed the order quickly.

He began to go slow at first, making Louis stutter and beg him to go faster. So he did. Harry grunted with every thrust he did, and Louis moaned and gripped onto the sheets.

Harry reached down and began to stroke Louis with his hand, and Louis moaned his name over and over again, turning Harry on more than ever.

"Harry, I'm gonna come, baby." Louis warned, so Harry went faster, Louis taking all of Harry.

With a cry, Louis released all over the sheets and Harry's hand, and was breathing heavy.

Although he was becoming sensitive, he let Harry finish, and he felt the warmth explode inside of him, and he moaned again, as Harry pulled away, and collapsed on the bed, Louis rolled onto his back beside them.

Harry used the ruined bedsheets to wipe his hand, and then sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"That was great." Harry said and turned his head to Louis, Louis turned his head towards Harry, "I'll say."

"Care to do this again sometime?"

Louis chuckled lighty as he shut his eyes, "Only if it can be more than just sex, more than a one night stand."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked, leaning up on his elbow towards Louis.

Louis sighed and opened his eyes to look at Harry, "I never took you for the one night stand kinda guy, so what I'm saying is, you're too sweet to just fuck and forget."

"Louis Tomlinson, do you fancy me?" Harry asked with a smirk. Louis shrugged, because maybe he did. Maybe Harry was more than just a fuck and forget.

"I fancy you, too." Harry whispered. Louis smiled warmly, "So?"

Harry raised his hand to rest on Louis' cheek, "So, I hope you don't mind a title."

Louis shook his head.

"Boyfriends?" Harry offered and from the smile on Louis' face, that was enough of an answer, and he leaned in to kiss him again. A crash downstairs reminded them of the party, and as now it was really late, Harry merely ignored it and cuddled up to Louis, which of course, Louis did not mind at all.


End file.
